A Parallel History
by FreakishlyGeekilyMe
Summary: A story of two girls, who were born and grew up in very different circumstances, but whose lives were occasionally almost exactly the same as they both grew up, discovered the limits and the potential of their lives, and found a love to fight for.


_Just a little idea I had when I was supposed to be working on something else (as usual). I was thinking about how much sadness Emma and Jane had in their lives (and at roughly the same times), and about how in Austen's story, Jane could easily have been feeling jealous of Emma at the same time as Emma was so intrigued by/envious of her. And here is the result. Enjoy!_

_NB: As usual I own nothing etc._

* * *

One little girl is being driven away in a carriage, leaving her beloved home behind. She has spent her entire life so far with her remaining family, but now her aunt and grandmother are sending her away to stay with some strange people she doesn't even know. She wants her aunt, it's too quiet in the carriage and she can't think of anything to say. They'll see if she if starts to cry so she can't - they'll want her to talk, but she won't be able to. She is absolutely miserable at the owner thought of the purgatory that awaits her. To go to a place she doesn't know, doesn't understand, doesn't know anyone or anything will destroy her. She wishes she could stay at her home, stay where she is forever, never leaving, ever. That her life could reverse itself.

Another little girl is sitting at home. She'll have to stay there forever, because if she leaves then her father will worry. He NEVER lets her go anywhere or do anything. Her governess won't either - father told her she shouldn't and her governess always does what father says. Even her sister tells her to behave and be good. She does want to do what they say, but she always gets bored with staying inside and being grown up all the time - she wants to explore and to do things. She hates this restriction, the monotony of her life. Her life is almost completely entered around the house she has grown up in, where she must return at the end of each brief glimpse of the freedom she craves. She wishes she never had to come back to her home again, ever. That her life could reverse itself.

One girl is packing to go with her greatest friend's parents - they have arranged for her to come and live with them and their daughter now that she is older. She will be able to write to her family all the time, and to come home for visits each year but will also be able to spend much more time with her best friend, learning all sorts of new and interesting things together. The misery she felt the first time she left her family has gone, and everything has become perfect. She wishes she could stay in these moments forever.

Another girl is sitting watching her sister get married. She is going to miss her sister when she has left home, but being married will make her happy, and they can write to each other. And how that she is the only one left at home, she will always be able to look after her father, to learn how to run the household and to be in charge - to have people pay attention to HER for once, to treat her like an adult. And her sister has not quite left, at the moment the joys of the past and future remain perfectly balanced. She wishes she could stay in these moments forever.

(Years later)

One young woman is lying crying in her room. The man she has been engaged to for about a year, who she has loved for nearly as long as she has known him, has just abandoned her. There is another, livelier, out going young woman who his more his equal in wealth and in station and who openly welcomes his attentions. Their families approve or will do so. They will marry. And she will be alone. He hasn't even bothered to write, to send an apology or attempted justification for their separation. Or to respond at all to her last letter. She has agreed to go and work in a role she will hate, for people she will despise, away from everyone she cares about. The depths of her misery are indescribable.

Another young woman is sitting with her father. She cannot allow herself to cry - he would see and it would make him distressed. Her oldest, dearest friend, the man she has unconsciously been in love with for years, is going to marry someone else. Someone who has been a good friend to her, who she cannot permit herself to hate for this victory, who she cannot - will not be able to - respect as his wife, whose hopes and dreams she has just had to listen to and who - omniscient as she arrogantly declared herself to be in matters of the heart - slipped past while she was focused elsewhere. Focused with petty, childish jealousy on the beauty, poise and accomplishment of another, or with an empty, meaningless, senseless flirtation with a man she never cared for, who never cared for her and who is engaged to the woman she had earlier - unconsciously - deemed her rival. Or even on childish cruelty towards one of her father's oldest and worthiest friends, a woman who in the years and years that they have known each other, NEVER did ANYTHING that even slightly justified such disgusting insolence. She loathes herself, what she has allowed, even encouraged herself to become. The depths of her misery are indescribable.

One woman is sitting with her aunt. She has finally been released from her oppressive secrecy and its constant trials. Her fiance - ALWAYS hers, never even slightly another's - has just come to her. He left all of his new cares and responsibilities, raced to her side, HAD replied to her letter, has obtained a blessing for their marriage, informed his parents and is going to marry her as soon as he possibly can. She will be released from all worries, all fears, all doubts - it will just be the two of them, together, and a future life of perfect happiness. This is the perfect end to all the prior trials of their romance.

Another woman, is waiting in the garden. Her new fiance will come out to see her soon and they will be able to discuss their wedding. Her father has given his consent. Their friends have gone into raptures over the engagement. She has written to her sister, who has responded with provisions of joy and good wishes. He has written to his brother who also approves. Everything will soon be arranged, and they will be able to have the rest of their lives together. This is the perfect end to all the prior trials of their romance.

They have both had torment, pleasure, despair and romance together. They grew up in the same place, with the same people and most of the same experiences. And yet, their paths were always different, as were their temperments. But, they are both going to be happy now.

* * *

_Well? What do you think?_


End file.
